Xbox Live
Xbox Live is the unified online component on Microsoft's Xbox consoles. Below is a list of users, their gamertags and games often played. {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Gamertags |- !GameFAQs Name |'Live Gamertag' |'Games played' |- !Aeon Azuran |Pretzelcoatl |Gears of War, Crackdown, some XBLA stuff, whatevs |- !FAHtastic |FAHtastic |Gears of War |- !Adamjaxe |Adamjaxe |Gears of War, Pro Evo 6, Halo 2, PSU |- !jaw70 |jaw70 |Gears of War, GRAW, Lost Planet, Halo 2, |- !Inviso |ATPInviso |Gears of War, F.E.A.R. |- !The_Ocelot |PhoenyX101 |Gears of War, Call of Duty 3, Rainbow Six Vegas, Halo 2 |- !neonreaper |neonreaper |Gears of War, Marvel UA |- !PrinceReva |a darkee |Gears of War, Call of Duty 3, Rainbow Six Vegas, Halo 2, TMNT |- !Silvercross |Save Sunderland |Gears of War, Shadowrun, CoD2, CoD3, MUA,Crackdown, TD:U, most MP XBLA games. |- !ZidaneRocks22 |S B1ade |Gears of War and a super secret other game |- !Capcom Allstar |RawRzors gRrr |Gears of War, Marvel UA, Crackdown, Various multiplayer game demos |- !X_Dante_X |Rhys Flynn |Gears of War, FEAR, Halo 2, G.R.A.W., G.R.A.W. 2, Bomberman LIVE, TMNT, Aegis Wing |- !Crossfire298 |Crossfire298 |Gears of War, Shadowrun, F.E.A.R., Guitar Hero II, various games I can abuse for achievements |- !Explicit Content |Kroeger353 |Gears of War, Shadowrun |- !The Raven 2 |RavenEdge |Gears of War, Burnout: Revenge, just about anything |- !leaderboardsteve |Solid Steve90 |Gears of War, GRAW, Oblivion |- !firaga89 |Mister Herriman |Gears of War, DOA 4, Call of Duty 2, UMK3 |- !Dauntless Hunter |Mr Greenonion |Gears of War, Uno, UMK3, SvR 2007, Burnout |- !TomNook7 |Stryker ZX |Gears of War, Perfect Dark, Table Tennis, Viva Pinata, Virtua Tennis 3 |- !Heroic Palmer |Heroic Palmer |TMNT, Golden Axe (soon), Bomberman Live (soon i hope -_-) Aegis Wing, SFAC |- !SmartMuffin |SmartMuffin |Gears of War, TMNT |- !Mastermage119 |Doom Mage |Gears of War, Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved, Worms, Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting, TMNT |- !ChaosTony |ChaosTony |Halo 2, other random stuff |- !polankerboy |Polanker |Halo 2, Halo 3 Beta (when it comes out), TMNT, and other shooters or games with Co-op play. |- !red13n |red13n |Halo 2, Perfect Dark Zero, Hexic HD(Don't touch his high scores) |- !silverkiller |xsilverkillerx |Halo 2, Call of Duty 3, Aegis Wing |- !gamepro88 |Noble Mercenary |Halo 2, Ninja Gaiden Black |- !Twilight the Fox |ProteanTwilight |Halo 2, Crackdown |- !Pats_Dynasty |Weeyam Mac |Halo 2, Tetris, and others |- !Baubeta |Bobeta |Halo 2, Worms, COD2/3, |- !SuperSmash Master |Yerocha | Halo 2 |- !Coffee Ninja |xKayenCynicx |SvR 2007, Worms, other random stuff. Just ask. |- !BIGPUN9999 |Texas BLT |Fighting games and a bunch of obscure games you more than likely don't have http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/blueice/Texas%20BLT.jpg |- !Blitztrugg |Blitztrugg |Nothing anymore, really... |- !Brakmaster |DonnellRawlings |Worms, Bomberman Live, a bunch of other XBLA games |- !MoogleKupo141 |JoJo141 |Pretty much every arcade game ever, Burger King games, TH Project 8, shooty things, other stuff |- !SlightlyEroticPigeon |Raverman |Call of Duty 3, Dead or Alive 4, Table Tennis, Virtua Tennis 3, Smackdown |- !BlondeAfroHero7 |BlondeAfroHero7 |Aegis Wing, Alien Hominid, Bomberman, Crackdown, Saints Row, TMNT http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/green/Blondeafrohero7.jpg |- !Dragonhealer99 |SolDieRZM |Lost Planet, MUA, Overlord and soon to be Halo 3. |- !FFaddict1313 |MooglesFTW |Have (Don't know what I'll be playing alot yet): Geometry Wars, TMNT, Smash TV, Aegis Wing, Contra, Gauntlet, Gears of War |- !Captaincanadian |CaptcanadaA |Gears of War, |- !TheRock1525 |TJ Strife |Whatever you're game for. |- !trizob the hedgehog |trizob |Halo 2, Dead or Alive 4 |- Category: [[category:Online games